


Twinkle Riddle

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Friendships, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Portrait Harry, Sassy Harry, Teasing, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom is still the same except he helps Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Harry Potter is a portrait, and makes a living in making Tom's life hell by pretending he doesn't hear the passwords.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Twinkle Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> this just came to me, no lie.

"Hey, Tom!" Harry said, waving at him.

"Potter." Tom gave him a curt nod and muttered the password.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Harry pretended to lean closer to him, which was stupid since he's a portrait.

Tom's eyes twitched. "You heard me very well. Now I suggest you open the door or I'll make sure you go missing." Thank Merlin no one was around because Tom couldn't be seen threatening a portrait.

"I was kidding!" Harry jumped back and opened the door. "Nice talking to you."

* * *

Tom never wanted to murder someone so badly in his life. Not even murdering his father would give him satisfaction like killing Harry.

"What's the password?" he demanded.

"Don't you know it?" Harry tilted his head, a sly smile forming.

"I don't." Tom seethed. "The password doesn't change until tomorrow."

Harry shrugged, innocently. "I guess they changed it early." He laughed when Tom took out his wand. "Careful, Tom. Someone is coming."

Tom swiftly put away his wand and smiled at the young Slytherins. Harry watched in amusement as Tom lied about forgetting the password, saying something about prefect duties taking up his time.

"It's.. uh," the second year hesitated, then cleared his throat. "Twinkle Riddle." Both boys looked anywhere but at Tom. Harry laughed from behind them and then opened the door.

Tom gave a nasty glare towards Harry as he entered inside.

He'd find a way to destroy Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry seemed down on a beautiful sunny afternoon. No one except Tom noticed. Why he noticed? Because Harry was an open book. Too bad he didn't care.

Tom said the password, then waited, expecting Harry to delay him as always. Although, Harry did the opposite. He opened the door quietly. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Finally been put in your place, Potter?" Tom waited for a sassy remark. Again, nothing came.

Harry only spared him a glance before he focused on the ground. It was pathetic for someone like him.

Something inside Tom made him want to snap him out of it. "What's wrong with you? Are you finally being replaced?"

To his horror, Harry began crying. Tom never thought such a day would come. Harry wiped away his tears with his palms; more came out. He crouched down and hugged his knees, shaking nonstop.

Tom shut the door and cast a silencing spell around them. He also cast a disillusionment charm. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone.

"I repeat, what's wrong." Tom's eyes narrowed.

Harry rubbed his nose with his sleeve as he took off his glasses. "I'm sorry. I try not to get like this-"

"Harry," Tom snapped, "what's the matter?"

"I hate being a portrait!" Harry cried. "I hate it... I see everyone smiling and having the greatest time of their lives. I never got that. I died young..." He laid his cheek on his knee. "I wish I wasn't a portrait."

It never occurred to Tom that Harry was dead, and at young age. He seemed like he was only a year or two older than Tom.

This changed _everything_.

"I know how to get you out," Tom said, a smirk on his face, "but it's not going to be pleasant." His hand slowly touched the portrait. "If you really hate being here, I'll help you gain your freedom."

Harry's mouth opened, then closed. He stood, gazing at Tom with a strong emotion, then little by little he approached, scared that it was a trap. But the sincerity in Tom's eyes said otherwise. As he placed his hand on Tom's, Harry's lips twitched.

"Thank you."

* * *

News went around that Harry's portrait was missing. Everyone panicked and cried for their favorite portrait. The Slytherins looked everywhere but found nothing.

Tom showed no concern about the issue. However, that didn't mean he didn't fake it. He had been the first to go to the headmaster, worried and heartbroken that Harry was gone.

Months later, Harry was easily replaced by another portrait. And Tom needed to go back to the orphanage for the summer. As he got on the Hogwarts Train, he took a small frame out of his pocket. It was easy to snatch the portrait and shrink it with magic.

"How are you holding up?"

"You need to wash your robe," Harry muttered. "Also, it's dark in there. Reminds me of your soul." Ah, there's those sassy remarks.

"Be patient. Now that I'm out of school, I can get you out of there. I simply needed to get you out of Hogwarts first."

Harry was quiet, then asked, "Why did you help me? You never liked me." He stared at Tom with wide eyes. They never talked about it before, and now Harry thought it'd be the perfect time.

"People usually say thank you without needing a reason," Tom said in a low voice.

"You're right. Bring me close to your face, I want to see something." Harry had a mischievous look on his face. Tom didn't know why he listened. He brought Harry close to his face. "Closer."

"Any closer and your canvas will be on my pores!" Tom hissed.

Harry snorted. "Like you have any pores. Your face is clean! C'mon trust me."

Tom obeyed. And if it was possible he felt a tingling sensation on his face. He pulled the small portrait back. "Did you kiss me?"

Harry's face was red as a tomato. "My thank you. And it was a kiss on the cheek, you git. I'm not kissing you until I'm out of here."

Tom's thumb caressed the painting, mainly Harry's face, which annoyed the older boy. He was trying to shoo it away.

"I'll get you out," he promised. Tom held onto the frame and watched the scenery as they left Hogwarts. No one would bother Tom so he had Harry all to himself throughout the whole ride.

Harry closed his eyes and for the first time dreamed of freedom, with Tom by his side. His Twinkle Riddle.


End file.
